Prohibido
by NoLongerNala
Summary: Tim probó de lo prohibido y ya no puede dar marcha atrás. Jaytim.


Timothy es consciente que Jason Todd es exactamente todo lo que no está bien,chico malo,noches en las cárceles por delitos menores,cigarrillos,cervezas,lujuria,el pecado hecho persona.

Y eso es exactamente el porque aún no lo ha dejado,está completamente convencido de que podría librarse de ese mundo en cualquier momento. Pero,lo que él no sabe,es que una vez que entras al infierno ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El reloj marca con exactitud las nueve de la noche,y Tim no puede estar más ansioso,deseando escuchar el ruido de su motocicleta anunciando su llegada para poder ir y escapar de la mirada de su madre.

-¿De nuevo saldrás?.

-Sí.-respondió tajante,no quería perder su buen humor sólo por las charlas de su madre.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer?,¿Estudiar para el exámen de matemáticas de la próxima semana?.-Sugirió con cierto temblor en su voz,quiso disimularlo pero no pudo.

-No mamá,y de todas formas obtendre un diez en el exámen.-Tim tuvo que reprimir girar sus ojos en blanco para no llevarse alguna otra charla del porque había cambiado tanto desde que salía con Jason.

-¿De nuevo saldrás con Jason?.-Preguntó,está vez siendo directa.

-Si,mamá.-Respondió entre dientes.

-No.-Su madre negó con la cabeza y ambas manos sobre sus caderas,intentando sin éxito parecer firme ante su hijo.

-Pues no he pedido tu permiso.-Tim tomó su chaqueta del sofá al escuchar el sonido de la motocicleta al otro lado de la puerta.

-Timothy Jackson Drake,si pones un pie a fuera en este momento y-yo...yo...

-¿Qué?,¿Que harás?,¿Castigarme?,porque sabes que eso no cambiará nada.-y sin más que decir,salió de la casa no sin antes dar un portazo que resono en toda la casa.

-¿Problemas en casa,babybird?.-Preguntó con tono burlón.

Tim no respondió,tomó el cuello de su chaqueta y estampó sus labios en Jason,quien gustosamente respondió introduciendo su lengua sin aviso,profundizando y alargando el beso por unos segundos más.

-Me fascina cuando tomas la iniciativa,es bueno saber que ahora te atreves a hacerlo.-Jason relamio sus labios debido al beso de segundos atrás y sin recibir ningún respuesta,partió con el característico rugido de su motocicleta.

Dos horas más tarde,ambos escapaban de la Policía debido a que su novio era un aficionado a las carreras ilegales.

Pero nada de eso lo asustaba,lejos de asustarle,le encantaba sentir esa adrenalina cada vez que debía escapar,esa especie burbujeo en su estómago cada vez que veía las luces de la Policía más cerca de ellos. Pero por sobretodo amaba sentir la calida mano de Jason rodear la suya al tener que correr entre todo esa gente que huía despavorida para no ser atrapado,con Jason se sentía indestructible.

Era algo incorrecto,malo,nada de lo que le habían enseñado sus padres y por esa misma razón era perfecto.

-Afirmate fuerte,Bebé.Tendré que acelerar.-El mayor tuvo que gritar debido a las ruidosas sirenas de la Policía que se hacían escuchar en la carretera. Tim sólo asintió,rodeo a Jason con su brazos,apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de su novio,e inesperadamente,un sonido nació desde su garganta hasta llegar a su boca,una carcajada salió de sus labios,una risa provocada por la emoción del momento.

Jason pudo sentir el pequeño temblor del cuerpo de Tim,y a lo lejos logró escuchar una especie de carcajada. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que Tim disfrutaba sus peligrosas salidas tanto como él lo hacía.

Tres horas más tarde,ambos se encontraban sanos y salvos en el apartamento del mayor,más específicamente en la habitación de Jason. Ropa esparcida por todo el suelo,el considerable aumento de temperatura en la habitación,el olor a sexo,sus agitadas respiraciones y cuerpos sudorosos que no paraban de tocarse,insaciables,en busca del más placentero cielo.

Él Había probado de lo prohibido,todo lo que sus padres advirtieron de lo que debía alejarse,tal como Eva había comido aquella manzana y expulsada del Edén debido a su desobediencia. Tim no dudaba de su decisión,y menos con Jason lamiendo su cuello,dejando marcas por su cuerpo,manchandalo de su propio infierno,estimulandolo,estremeciendolo ante el toque del mayor,su nombre escapandose de sus labios una y otra vez entre suspiros de placer.

 _"Él ángel cayó ante la tentación,el creador no pudo evitarlo y con dolor vio como aquel demonio lo llevaba hasta las profundidades del tártaro."_

Una vez culminó el acto,el mayor deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de Tim y de un jalón lo atrajo hacía él,acerco su boca hasta el cuello de su amante y mordió gustosamente esa piel blanca que tanto lo enloquecia. Tim soltó un gemido de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos debido a la fuerte mordida por parte del mayor.

A Jason le encantaba marcar lo que era suyo,y a Tim le encantaba ser marcado por aquel que lo había llevado hasta las profundidas del infierno. Timothy probó de lo prohibido y ya no había vuelta atrás,estaba condenado a esa oscuridad para siempre.


End file.
